


Wait For Me To Come Home

by Miss_Caryn



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fake Character Death, Reconciliation, Soulmates, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Caryn/pseuds/Miss_Caryn
Summary: Carlisle met his mate a long time before he met Esme, unfortunately, his mate was torn from him by a pack of werewolves.....Or so he thought
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	Wait For Me To Come Home

"Alice, I'm not sure about this, what if it all goes wrong?"

"You're just being silly, he's right behind these doors, you've got this. I've seen it."

"If you're sure.."

"Go!"

She walked through the doors, spotting him immediately on the other side of the room, he hadn't changed a bit, other than the wedding ring..

"Oh." The caramel haired beauty beside him must be his wife. "Of course."

"Trust me." Alice spoke up from behind her, giving her a little push towards him through the mass of people in the room.

"Alice, I really appreciate this, but I don't want to ruin what he has, he's happy, Alice. I can't do that to him."

"Elizabeth, you're not ruining anything. Yes he and Esme love each other, but they're not mates. His soul still calls out for you, they've never had the connection you two have." Alice grabs her arm and physically pulls her across the room. The pixie was stronger than she looked, all of them were.

"Alice," She hissed, "What the hell are yo-" Honey amber eyes met her own and she froze.

"It can't be.." He whispered, so low she almost didn't catch it.

"Hello Carlisle. It's been a long time." 

"Elizabeth?" Her name sounded like a prayer on his lips, if her heart still beat, it would be pounding just being in his presence.

"Yes, Carlisle, it's me." She couldn't look away from him, for the fear that he may disappear if she did. He reached out a hand, as if to brush his fingers across her cheek but hesitated before dropping his arm back to his side. That simple gesture breaking her non-beating heart.

"This isn't possible, y-you died! Aro told me how you perished, how can you be here?"

"Carlisle, he lied to you. For God's sake, the monster killed his own sister! What makes you think he wouldn't lie about my death? It is true that I died that day, in a sense. The Volturi threatened my life if I didn't leave, it killed me every second, minute, hour, day that we were apart. I almost couldn't bear it, but I knew I would see you again." She felt a wave of false calm wash over her and she shook her head. "I knew this was a mistake. You're happy now, I'm sorry."

She was already out the door and in the cover of the forest when someone grabbed her arm.  
"Wait! Please, don't go." An unknown female voice called to her.

"Esme, I take it?" The motherly woman smiled sadly at her, she didn't want this woman's pity, she wanted to be alone. "Whatever you have to say to me, I really can't bear to hear it right now, please, go back to your party. Don't worry about me." Esme released her hold on her arm, but stayed where she was.

"He's never stopped loving you, you know. I'll admit, I've always been a little jealous of you, you're his soulmate, he's yours in a way he'll never be to me." She could feel her soul crack with every word coming out of this woman's mouth.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?! The love of my existence just publicly rejected me in favour of another woman. You have no idea how I feel." Another presence joined them in the trees, unbeknownst to the visibly upset young woman. "He loves you, Esme, and you're so incredibly lucky. Don't be a fool and let him go, don't lose him."

"Elizabeth...." Her eyes closed as she heard his voice from behind her.

"Please, just let me go, Carlisle." Her voice shook, betraying her emotions.

"As you so adequately put it, if I did that, I'd be a fool. Love, I'm so so sorry. I didn't realize what I was doing. I was so afraid that if I tried to touch you all of this really would be an elaborate illusion. I never intended to hurt you."

"But you did, Carlisle, you've hurt me more than living without you for a century ever has." She opened her eyes, he was in front of her now, his apple, mint and cinnamon scent surrounding her. His eyes sad, sadder than she's ever seen them.

"And I'll never be able to apologize enough. I love you. I love you more than words can express. I've missed you more than Hades misses Persephone in the Springtime, more than anything. I'm overjoyed that fate has brought you back to me, and I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry, please, my love, please forgive me?"

"Carlisle..." She took an unneeded breath before she spoke up again. "I love you, of course I love you. But you have a family now, a wife, children. I don't belong with you anymore. And that's okay."

"No, it's not okay. I don't need anything, or anyone but you. I would wait until the end of this world and after just to see your face." He crushed her to him, moulding their lips together in a passionate kiss. Her nerve endings felt like they were one fire as she wound her arms around him, gripping him closer. She wished she could pull him inside of her body and keep him in there, safe from the world outside. His fingers twisted in her hair, keeping her firmly in place. "Wow," He whispered, wonder sparkling in his eyes.

"You can say that again."


End file.
